Enthral
by Sensei ex Machina
Summary: Passé, passé... OC, pour changer des lemons Eragon/Murtagh -non pas qu'ils me déplaisent, notez xD ...- Review pleeeeease!
1. Hypnose

**Hypnose**

**Cita : **Victor Hugo, _Vivre est une chanson dont mourir est le refrain_

**Song :** Parce que sans musique…

**-Inertia Creeps**, look com.youtube.fr/watch?vzZB4B5Wdcis

\./ raaa sale bête! Dure à dompter c'te chose là grrrrrr Oxo. Donc, je reprends : égale entre le z et le ... ba Z, et 'com' et 'fr' inversés merci xD

**Rating : **T, même si pour le moment rien de bien choquant, justifié par la suite.

**Disclamer :** Faut-il préciser que rien – presque rien – à moi ?

OC donc (merci Elorin-chou), oui parce que elle est à moi, elle.

-Elle-

Idée subite et incontrôlée.

Débordement d'imagination.

Un coup sur la tête. Ouch...

_L'imagination ne vient pas toute seule, il faut lui courir après avec une massue_

Pas vrai, brute va...

...- Sinon...Review? :D

En espérant que ça vous plaira ) Sensei-

* * *

Un long soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres de Meiyra. Elle sentit chacun de ses muscles se détendre totalement, comme si un poids énorme venait de lui être ôté des épaules, et pourtant…

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle se pâmerait pour une douche.

Elle ne comptait plus le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était ainsi prélassée sous l'eau, et ne s'aventurait pas à estimer celui qu'elle avait passé à se contenter d'une grossière et rapide toilette par jour.

Les gouttes coulaient avidement sur tout son corps, semblant fiévreusement en prendre totale possession, en fonçant sa peau déjà halée et ses cheveux, au point qu'ils tirent presque sur le noir quand elles les avaient totalement gorgés. Une vapeur étouffante s'exhalait du liquide si merveilleusement chaud qui l'assaillait.

Une foule de sensations intenses fouettait ses sens à chacun de ses mouvements, la plongeant dans une ivresse singulièrement proche de la béatitude…

La jeune fille suivit des yeux l'eau poursuivre ardemment son chemin, souligner avec délice le galbe de ses seins, s'égarer sur les courbes de ses hanches graciles, glisser sur son ventre et investir son abdom… son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Elle détourna rageusement le regard. Il n'y avait pas que l'époque où elle pouvait s'accorder un bain quotidien qui lui était sortie de la tête…

Furieuse, elle s'arracha aussi rapidement que possible à la chaleur entêtante de la salle d'eau, ayant perdu toute envie de languir sous l'eau. Les yeux rougis, elle rejoint nonchalamment la chambre attenante. Toujours confuse, elle enfila une tunique noire sobre et parfaitement cintrée, aux manches larges, qu'elle dut se reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à mettre, essayant dans son trouble de passer les deux bras dans le décolleté. Un pantalon et des bottes de cuir qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux vinrent s'y ajouter, et elle passa ses deux longues lames à sa ceinture.

Ses deux épées. Une pour chaque main. Une pour l'espoir, l'autre pour la vie. Une pour la torture, l'autre pour la mort.

Dérangeant chez une femme, parfois dérangeant pour la femme elle-même.

Elle ne s'en séparait jamais, on ne commet une erreur qu'une fois.

Meiyra se laissa tomber sur le lit en se passant les mains sur le visage. Lasse…

**Flash-back -1- ****—**

_-Quelques semaines plus tôt-_

_Ils ne t'ont pas reconnu ?_

_Non_

_Et tu maintiens toujours que tu es le fils de Morzan ?_

_Oui…_

_Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Si tu es réellement le fils de Morzan, comment se fait-il que Galbatorix te laisse aller et venir à travers l'Alagaësia ? Comment as-tu réussi à dénicher les Ra'zac par toi-même ? Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais entendu raconter que le Parjure avait eu une descendance ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?_

_C'est une longue histoire…_

--

-Je vais dormir, annonça Murtagh une fois son récit et son repas terminés.

Il n'ajouta plus un mot, et alla s'isoler dans un coin.

- Bonne nuit, dit Eragon.

En entendant bouger près de lui, le Dragonnier se tourna et vit que Meiyra s'était levée, alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse tout au long de la tirade du jeune homme. Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Je vais le voir, déclara-t-elle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, dors bien.

-Toi aussi, lâcha-t-il entre deux bâillements, avant de s'allonger près de Saphira.

Murtagh observa Meiyra venir vers lui, adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans rien dire, comme si chacun essayait de sonder l'autre, puis il rompit leur silence en détournant les yeux :

- Je te dégoûte…

- Le dégoût serrait la dernière chose que j'éprouverais pour toi, répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme tourna à nouveau ses yeux farouches vers son vis-à-vis. Elle s'allongea et lui jeta un bref regard, s'étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà imitée. Murtagh s'exécuta et reprit la parole, très calme :

- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir…

- Je n'ai jamais changé d'opinion sur quelqu'un à cause de son passé, au contraire, ça explique souvent certaines choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'enquit-il en levant un sourcil.

Meiyra haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Notre caractère est forgé par ce que nous avons vécu. Les épreuves physiques et morales endurées, les victoires gagnées n'ont pas les mêmes répercutions sur un homme que sur un autre, mais ça permet souvent de comprendre ce qui a pu faire de quelqu'un ce qu'il est. Et c'est par notre passé que nous sommes considérés, en bien ou en mal. Mieux tu connais le passé de quelqu'un, mieux tu peux cerner cette personne et la comprendre.

Elle reposa son regard intense sur Murtagh qui la considérait sans laisser paraître son étonnement : il était surpris d'une tirade d'une telle maturité chez une fille encore si jeune. Haussant à nouveau un sourcil, il constata :

- Tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles…

Un vague sourire dansa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ses yeux animés d'une lueur dont il ne parvint pas à saisir la nature.

Regret ? Soulagement ? Ou …?

- J'en ai fait les frais, concéda-t-elle enfin, l'arrachant à ses interrogations pour l'en plonger dans de nouvelles.

Il la dévisagea, interloqué, ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?…

-… que je suis très fatiguée, répondit-elle, laconique, en appuyant exagérément sur le mot ''très''.

Murtagh ouvrit machinalement la bouche pour répliquer sans savoir quoi dire, pris de court -**2-** par un changement de sujet si brutal. Enfin, quoique…

Un franc sourire étira les lèvres de Meiyra devant sa surprise, une lueur d'amusement passant dans son regard. Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la jeune fille à l'instant, il referma la bouche, résigné, et la considéra, mi-agacé, mi-amusé :

- Vraiment ?…repartit-il tout en laissant un moment son regard l'étudier, avant de le replonger dans les prunelles émeraudes de la fille.

Le sourire de Meiyra s'élargit encore un peu plus et elle hocha lentement la tête, acquiesçant en silence. Un bras se tendit lestement vers elle, l'invitant à venir s'y blottir. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

À l'instant, ce fut au contraire un réveil brutal pour elle. Son cou tordait suivant un angle plutôt louche, et le pommeau d'une de ses épées lui rentrait douloureusement dans les côtes…elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était en train de s'assoupir.

Elle se redressa en ébouriffant les boucles qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi, elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Assez longtemps pour que ses cheveux soient secs en tout cas…

Et maintenant ?

Meiyra laissa pensivement ses doigts entrelacer les mèches soyeuses en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Depuis la victoire des Vardens, l'éventail d'occupations dont elle disposait s'était quelque peu…réduit, et il lui semblait parfois que le temps était long sans Eragon et Murtagh.

Murtagh…

Un sourire se profila lentement sur ses lèvres.

--

Voilà, here it is! Hope you'll enjoy it ;)

Suite … bientôt

* * *

**-1-** Ou **analepse**. Joli ce mot xD - Merci ès géniale prof de français ( si si, ça existe :D ).

**-2- A**lors là...Pour le ''pris de court''... je ne suis pas -hum hum- tout à fait sûre que ça s'écrive comme ça...

...Je viens peut-être d'écrire quelquechose de -très- stupide...

si quelqu'un pouvait éclairer ma lanterne, je suis le très intéressée mârci :)


	2. Léthargie

**Léthargie**

**Cita :** Jean Jacques Rousseau, _On jouit moins de tout ce qu'on obtient que de ce qu'on espère._

**Song :** Papa Mama Nozomare Nu Baby, qui est passée en boucle au moins 50 fois pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'abandonne l'adresse, la flemme de me battre encore une fois avec l'ordi : p.

**Rating & Disclamer :** pareil!

**-**_Elorin :_ nan, on sait pas encore grand chose hein ?

**-**_Kawai-chou :_ 'spèce de chval va, y msemble que toi aussi t'as un truc à continuer, nian :p ?

**-**_Loveitachi:_ o.O 'm so sorry… jvoudrais surtout pas que t'écrives pas une fic à cause de moi bouhou… ce srait vraiment dommage ;). De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que la suite soit la même :o)

… en dernier !! Juste avant de poster cette chose là, suis tombée –par hasard même héhé- sur ta fic avec les jeux mouahaha, ma tu es folle toi xD ? J'adore !

-

Vacances ! Mervi merva mêêêrveilleux 'n' dési désa désâââstreux ! Bonjour télé, ciao 2de 9.

Yesssss et bou…

…

Stupide n'est-il pas ?…

…Bon.

Bref, suite, là, en bas. Et désolée pour ce -hum hum- très léger contretemps, mais mise à contribution pour écriture d'un autre nimportnawak d'une quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas, dont le nom commence par un 'E' et finit en 'lorin'. Je ne vise personne.

Ce qui suit est pour le plaisir de raconter une histoire, son histoire à elle. Parce qu'elle, elle est comme lui. Mais elle ne veut pas lui dire. Elle ne peut pas lui dire.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Deux coups retentirent contre la porte, frappés d'une main vive et assurée. Murtagh leva les yeux vers les lourds battants qui s'ouvrirent à la volée, après qu'un 'entrez' aux consonances graves et rauques se soit échappé de ses lèvres. Une silhouette souple apparut, s'avançant d'un pas léger vers lui. Il sourit.

- Bonjour, lui lança-t-il en s'asseyant, son épée qu'il aiguisait dans les mains, l'observant venir vers lui.

Ses boucles brunes accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements, encadrant un visage à la fois et grave et enjoué, où toutes traces de l'enfance avaient déjà totalement disparues, bien qu'elle ait encore trois ans de moins que le jeune homme. Deux grands yeux verts et vifs rehaussaient ces traits d'une finesse minutieuse.

Belle… Murtagh avait passé assez de temps à fréquenter la cour de Galbatorix pour avoir appris à différencier le joli du beau, l'artificiel du naturel. Il pouvait affirmer que la fille qu'il avait devant lui était bien belle, et pas seulement jolie. Une beauté farouche, sauvage. Pure.

Elle lui retourna son salut tout en posant une main sur son épaule, pour ensuite passer dans son dos. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au balcon, s'accouder à la rambarde. Son regard s'égara sur les ruines encore fumantes de la ville, fraîchement débarrassées de la plupart des cadavres de toutes le espèces, et où la vie tentait résolument de se réorganiser à nouveau. Il l'entendit soupirer avant que sa voix s'élève derrière lui :

- Ça sent encore la mort ici…, déplora-t-elle, le ton grave.

Murtagh haussa les épaules, soulignant à mi-voix, mais assez distinctement pour qu'elle entende clairement, sans lever les yeux de sa lame :

- Ça sentait déjà la mort avant tout ça… la vieille mort…

- …c'était moins présent, plus diffus, nuança la jeune fille, suivant un instant du regard une femme qui portait sinistrement le corps d'un enfant démembré.

Elle détourna les yeux, tournant le dos à la désolation alentour pour se retrouver à nouveau face aux épaules du jeune homme apprêtant toujours soigneusement son arme.

- Des nouvelles d'Eragon ? s'enquit-elle en caressant des doigts la garde d'une de ses propres lames.

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, répondit l'autre dans un nouvel haussement d'épaules, il est très occupé, on le demande partout…

Esquissant une ébauche de sourire, elle de détacha de la rambarde pour vernir se laisser tomber assise sur le lit, à nouveau dans le champs de vision du jeune homme qui lui jeta un bref regard, se détachant un instant de sa tâche.

- Et ? le relança-t-elle.

- Les généraux perdent des hommes au sens propre du terme, développa-t-il cyniquement. Impossible de retrouver tout un bataillon, les hommes morts ou vivants.

Un franc sourire vint illuminer son visage un temps, avant qu'il ne redevienne aussi sérieux qu'auparavant. Elle prit la parole d'un ton hésitant :

- Il a besoin de toi, tu sais…

L'intéressé tourna cette fois totalement les yeux vers elle. Meiyra se leva et s'avança vers lui en continuant :

- Je pense que tu devr…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se rattrapa convulsivement à la table, les yeux dans le vide, comme prise d'un malaise. Interloqué, le jeune homme se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Meiyra ?…

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'entrouvrirent mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre autre mouvement, pâle. Murtagh fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

Il allait se lever lorsque tout le corps de Meiyra se crispa brutalement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour crier, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Une force invisible la propulsa soudainement vers le bas avec une violence incroyable.

- Meiyra !

Yeux fermés, elle s'écrasa au sol en agrippant impulsivement son abdomen et se convulsa de douleur. Murtagh se releva brutalement en faisant tomber sa chaise et se rua vers elle. L'acier de son épée tinta sur le sol. Lui attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et l'obligea à se tourner sur le dos et le regarder. En vain, ses yeux restèrent obstinément clos, et un hurlement terrible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se débattit tout en tordant frénétiquement la fine tunique qui recouvrait son ventre, manquant de l'arracher.

- NOOON !

Elle se retourna en frappant violemment le jeune homme au visage. Murtagh fut projeté en arrière et poussa un grognement sourd en retombant. Se redressant sur les coudes, une mèche de cheveux en travers du visage, il sentit une douleur cuisante à la mâchoire. Il observa un instant Meiyra qui se tordait de souffrance avant de rouler sauvagement sur elle. Attrapant souplement un de ses poignets, il la plaqua au sol avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, essayant de ne pas prendre trop appuis sur elle. Elle poussa un nouvel hurlement et tenta de se dégager de son emprise en luttant à nouveau.

- Meiyra ! lui cria Murtagh, Meiyra écoute moi !

- Non… supplia-t-elle.

Les cris de la jeune femme se muèrent étrangement en gémissements implorants.

- Non…

- C'est moi, Meiyra, c'est moi, Murtagh…

En entendant le nom de son ami, la tension de Meiyra diminua légèrement et il pu relâcher la prise sur ses poignets. Le jeune homme sentait toujours les rapides battements de cœur de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine, se mêlant aux siens. Il approcha son visage du sien et appuya doucement sa joue contre la sienne.

- …je suis là, Meiyra, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Relevant légèrement la tête, il vit qu'elle avait entrouvert les yeux. Un infime de ses mouvements lui tira un cri. Tout son corps se raidit, comme s'il prenait conscience du poids et de la force de l'homme, qui se retenait pourtant pour ne pas être totalement allongé sur elle, un bras de chaque côté de son cou, appuyant uniquement son torse contre le sien. Il se redressa et observa son amie.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds, et elle fut soudainement agitée de tremblements involontaires et irrépressibles, comme si le froid lui mordait les chairs et s'emparait de chaque parcelle de son corps. Une réaction que le jeune homme interpréta sans peine : la peur.

Tout d'un coup, ses yeux se rouvrirent complètement et elle le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre. Une sorte de spasme soudain et brutal l'agita toute entière. Les traits de Murtagh ne lui apparaissaient plus comme ceux du jeune homme qui était son ami. Ils se déformaient, se tiraient horriblement, les cheveux s'allongeant et s'éclaircissant pour finalement se colorer de reflets de feu, ses yeux se rétrécissant et se teintant de noir pour trancher atrocement avec la pâleur du teint cireux, jusqu'à devenir ceux de l' Ombre, moqueur et terrifiant.

- Lâche moi !

Elle avait hurlé à nouveau, repoussant l'homme des deux mains, comme prise de panique.

Lui, s'il avait pu comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé avant, ne s'attendait pas à se faire rejeter ainsi et s'en retrouva à nouveau éjecté en arrière, atterrissant violement sur le dos, jambes écartées.

S'étant redressée tant bien que mal, Meiyra tentait nerveusement de s'éloigner de lui avec des mouvements désordonnés et précipités, haletante et convulsée, jusqu'à percuter douloureusement le mur derrière elle, auquel elle se plaqua désespérément, une main se crispant sur son ventre.

Rassit à nouveau, ce fut au tour de Murtagh de l'observer d'un air perplexe. De l'observer uniquement, car il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle, ne savait plus quoi faire du tout d'ailleurs, craignant que la situation empire d'avantage s'il se risquait à la toucher, à la prendre dans ses bras.

Ce fut ce regard de détresse, d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension mélangées qui ramena Meiyra à la réalité. Elle ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que Murtagh et ses yeux bleus. Les traits étaient redevenus ceux de son visage à la beauté sculpturale, les mèches d'ébène lui tombaient à nouveau sur le front et les prunelles claires qui l'observaient, chargées d'inquiétude. L'Ombre avait disparu comme il était venu.

Elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Son corps tout entier se détendit jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans son ventre ne se rappelle brutalement à elle. Meiyra se laissa aller complètement contre le mur, serrant son abdomen à deux mains. Deux autres bras vinrent la soutenir avec soulagement.

- Il me cherche... murmura-t-elle avant de lever enfin les yeux vers lui.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un nouvel élancement dans le bas du ventre lui tira une grimace, lui faisant y baisser les yeux, exaspérée. La regardant encore un court moment, Murtagh porta ensuite lui aussi son attention sur l'abdomen de la jeune fille. Une de ses mains se détacha d'elle et glissa jusqu'au bord de sa tunique. Meiyra l'attrapa d'un geste vif avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre son but.

- Non…

Murtagh leva son regard farouche sur elle, et la jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir avant de finalement lui délivrer le poignet, détournant les yeux. La dévisageant d'abord un instant encore, il attrapa fermement le tissu et releva la tunique jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine, dévoilant une longue plaie écarlate qui lui barrait le bas de l'abdomen, de l'aine au flanc gauche.

- Que ?…

Murtagh resta sans voix.

- …personne n'a jamais vu ça avant toi…souffla-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Son regard rencontra les intenses prunelles vertes. Tous deux se dévisageaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard. Elle roula sur Murtagh et s'assit à côté de lui, qui la regardait toujours.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle poussa un soupir résigné puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- …je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, quand j'ai vu à quel point tu regrettais. Tu n'es pas le seul à venir de la Cour.

Murtagh eut l'impression de se prendre un deuxième coup de poing.

- Quoi ?!

xxxxxXxXxxxX

Qui, finito!...Review?


End file.
